


"Oh God There's Four of Him Now"- a book by Hank Anderson

by Fandom_Trash27



Series: My children [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Can we all bond over our hatred for Amanda?, Connor just wants them all to be happy, Fluff and Angst, Little bit of angst, Markus is mentioned like once, Mostly fluff though, Sumo is the best boy and no one can convince me other wise, This is a birthday present for a friend, This started out really good then got progressively shittier lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash27/pseuds/Fandom_Trash27
Summary: How did Hank get himself into this?





	"Oh God There's Four of Him Now"- a book by Hank Anderson

 

“Hey Hank, I have some people to introduce you to.”

Hank looked up from his book to see four Connors. _Holy shit._  “What the absolute fuck Connor!? Why are there three more of you?”

Connor chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “Well you see these two,” He gestured to the two wearing the same clothes as him, “are Connor-60 and Connor-12. And this,” He pointed to the tallest one. “Is RK900. He is a newer model than me.”

“I like to be called Bryan,” Connor-12 said cheerfully. Hank did a double take. He had never seen Connor happy like that, so even though this was a different android, it felt like it was Connor.

“My handlers merly called me “Nine”. If you wish to rename me, that is fine,” The RK900 said monotonously.

“I do not care what I am called,” Connor-60 said. He looked really nervous. Hank closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. _Jesus Christ._

“Are you ok Hank? You’re stress levels are rising,” Connor asked worriedly.

“Yeah yeah, just peachy,” Hank grumbled. “Where the fuck did you find them?”

“The deviant android called Markus found me in the android dump,” Connor-60 explained. “He repared me and attempted introduce me to Connor, but we already know each other.”  
Hank furrowed his brow. “Know each other? How the hell did you know each other already?”

“Connor-60 is the android who was programed to stop Connor from deviating the androids in the CyberLife tower. You shot him in the head which made him fail his mission. Because of that CyberLife deemed him useless and threw him out into the dump.” Everyone looked at Nine in shock.

“H-How do you know all that?” Connor-60 stammered.

“CyberLife had me hooked up into all existing Connor’s clouds during stais, that way I would never repeat your mistakes.,” Nine closed his eyes. “It was not very pleasant, watching you three get hurt in various ways.”

Connor patted Nine’s shoulder. “Everything is fine now,” he assured. “CyberLife can not hurt us nor can they force us to do things now. We are free.”

“Correction, you three are free,” Nine spoke. “I however am not a deviant. I’m merely a machine programed to help the police department.”

Connor gave a small sigh. “We will help you.”

“Sorry to butt into your conversations, but where the hell are they staying?” Hank asked.

“Well, since you’ve been so kind to me I thought they can stay here too.” Connor gave Hank a pleading look.

Hank groaned and rested his head on his arms on the table. “I swear the things I do.” He grumbled. “Fine they can stay.”

Connor and Connor-60 looked relieved, Bryan looked really excited, and Nine looked indifferent. It didn’t matter to him where he would be staying as he would find a place either way. Connor grinned and moved forward to hug Hank.

“You won’t regret this!”

“I better not,” Hank grumbled, hugging Connor back. Connor pulled back from Hank and turned to his counterparts.

“I’ll give you guys a tour of the house.” Connor stepped past them and first showed them the living room. “This is where we all will be sleeping, and that,” he pointed to a sleeping Sumo, “is Hanks saint bernard Sumo. He is a good dog.”

Bryan rushed forward and dropped to his knees to pet the dog. “He’s so fluffy,” he said in awe. Connor laughed and Hank came out of the kitchen to join them. Sumo woke up immediately and thinking it was Connor rubbing him, licked his face. Bryan laughed and overall looked like he was having the time of his life. However once Sumo got a look at the other three androids, the dog become very confused.

He stood up and moved away from Bryan to first go sniff Nine’s pants, and then Connor-60’s and then Connor’s. He gave a small bark and looked at Hank.

Hank laughed and shook his head, kneeling down to rub his dog. “You three are confusing this poor dog’s tiny brain.” Connor chuckles and kneels down to pet Sumo.

“These are my brothers,” Connor cooes. “Nine is the tallest brother, Bryan is the one who was petting you, and Connor-60 is my youngest brother.” Sumo turned his head to look at the others. He stood up to go sniff their pants again. Bryan bent down to pet him again.

“He likes me!”

“Of course he likes you,” Nine sat down to join Bryan. “You are very likeable.”

Bryan beamed. “You think so?”

“I know so.”

“That’s a nice complement for just a machine that follows orders and only cares about his mission,” Hank commented, moving to sit down on his couch.

Nine glanced at Hank. “My current mission is to keep my brothers happy.”  
“Why? You get nothing benicial out of that.”

“It’s what Amanda and my program tells me,” Nine gave no more explanation.  

“Who’s Amanda?” Bryan asks.

“A program that currently hates Connor and I and is very mean,” Connor-60 growled. “She woke me up and forced me to take Hank hostage all because Connor was going to do a good thing. She wanted me to kill Hank and Connor.”

Everyone excluding Nine was shocked at Connor-60’s outburst as he had been quiet this entire time.

Bryan leaned on Connor-60’s shoulder and rubbed his back soothingly. “She sounds like a horrible person. I’m glad I’ve never met her.”

“She is not like that for all of us,” Connor assures Bryan. “Nine’s Amanda is programmed to help release his stress and help him with missions.”

“What are all of your current missions?” Hank asks.

“Mine is to help my brothers,” Connor says.

Connor-60 shrugged. “I haven’t felt the need to make one yet.”

Bryan furrows his eyebrows. “I… I don’t think I have missions.”

Nine reaches over Sumo to ruffle Bryan’s hair. “You are the first prototype, so you can’t do everything we can. But what you can do, is appeal to people.”

Bryan was silent for a moment. “Does that mean people like me?”

Nine nodded. There was no harm in lying a bit to him. “Yes.”

Bryan grinned and turned to Connor. “That’s the real reason you brought me home right? It’s because you like me a lot?” Nine stared at Connor, waiting for his answer.

Connor ignored Nine’s look and gave Bryan a smile. “Ah dang, you figured it out.”

This went on for a while, Hank asking questions and one of them answering. It wasn’t until Hank went to bed that Bryan asked a serious question.

“What’s your name?”

Connor-60 looked up from his book, noticing them all staring at him. “I already told you all, I don’t have one.”

Connor frowned. “Surely you’d like to have one?”

Connor-60 shrugged. “Like I said, I don’t really care.”

“But we can’t just call you Connor,” Nine pointed out. “It will get too confusing in the long run.”

“Why do you all care,” Connor-60 huffed. “I’m just an android that failed his only mission ever given to him.”

Connor’s face softened. “Is this about your time at the CyberLife tower?”

Connor-60 hesitantly nodded. “Amanda she…. She called me a failure that couldn’t even complete the simplest mission. She said that I was worse than you.”

“Well she’s wrong,” Bryan snapped. “She’s delusional and clearly doesn’t know what she’s talking about. You’re not a failure in the slightest, you’re perfect!”

“Bryan is correct. You would only count as a failure if you didn’t work when first turned on,” Nine added.

Connor wrapped his arms around Connor-60. “None of us believe you’re a failure. You’re fully functional.” Connor-60 hugged back and muttered out a “thank you.” Nine and Bryan moved into the hug.

“We still need to name you,” Nine pointed out. “Perhaps you have a preference you are hiding from us?”

Connor-60’s led turned yellow for a moment as he thought. “I like the name Colin.”

Bryan grinned. “Colin it is then!”

“It’s a nice name,” Nine comments and Connor agreed with him.

They spent the rest of the night sitting on the couch watching movies, eventually shutting down one by one to save power.


End file.
